I Promise To Come Back
by Princessa Mia
Summary: "And when you grow up and become an adult, I promise I'll come back and find you." Ikuto said. It's been years since Ikuto left, Amu is now 17, and with her boyfriend Tadase. But lately, she can't get Ikuto out of her head. Will Ikuto keep his promise and come back to her? And if he does, what will Amu do? TadasexAmu for now, But is really AmuxIkuto, slight RimaxNagi T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I hope you like this! Just a word of advice, if you are here looking for NagixRima, please go to chapter 9 and read the first part, then go to the specially marked Rima side chapter. If you are just here to read, then get reading! :) Hope you all like it!**

**-Princessa Mia**

_"And when you grow up and become an adult, I promise I'll come back and find you." Ikuto said. _

Amu woke up with a start. She looked at the clock. 4:03am. She groaned, and turned over trying to become comfortable again. _"Curse you Ikuto, waking me up from my dreams"_ she thought, glancing at the basket that held her four shugo charas. Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia were all still asleep in their eggs. _"Ikuto, where are you these days?"_ She thought. Amu remembered all the times as a kid, Ikuto would suddenly show up out of nowhere. She remembered all the times Ikuto played his violin, the notes that rang sure and true. Pure and melancholy. She smiled to herself, almost able to hear his music. But that was impossible, Ikuto has been gone for years, and Amu hadn't seen him since the guardians defeated Easter once and for all. Amu sighed. Ikuto had disappeared after that. Even Utau did not know where he went. When he didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be found. Amu yawned, and closed her eyes again. Maybe this time Ikuto wouldn't invade her dreams. Soon enough she was fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Amu-chi! Wake up! Amuuu-chiiiii!" Amu groaned.

"Go away Yaya..."

"Awwww. Amu-chi. We were going bargain shopping today! Remember? And Rima's coming too! If we don't hurry we'll be late!"

A sly look came on Yaya's face.

"Besides, isn't Tadase picking you up after the shopping trip?"

"WHAT?!" Amu sat straight up in bed.

"Don't you remember? He's picking you up in his new car and taking you to the park for a picnic." Miki said rubbing her eyes, just waking up.

"Oh my gosh! It's today?! I completely forgot! Oh what am I going to do?! I don't even know what to wear! I can't believe I forgot our date!" Amu began freaking out.

Just then, Amu's father ran into the room.

"DATE?! Amu has a DATE?! Oh no no NO! Papa won't allow it! No! No! No! Amu you are grounded! You are not allowed to leave this room!" Amu's father was going into shock for the millionth time.

"Now Papa," Amu's mother came calmly waking in behind him "Don't you remember giving Amu permission to date Tadase? He's such a nice and polite boy, who will take good care of Amu, and he's very responsible."

"But you would only let us date after he swore an oath on his life." Amu muttered, remembering what had happend.

-_Flashback_- (Hello?! Have I been forgotten?!-Yaya)

Amu and Tadase were sitting next to each other at the table, with Mama and Papa across the table from them. Kuseki, Ran, Miki, Su and Dia were playing with Ami.

"No! No! NO! Absolutely not!" Papa had his arms crossed and would not budge.

"Now Papa, don't you think this nice young man deserves a chance?" Mama asked.

"No! Amu is MUCH too good for him! He does not understand that Amu is the absolute best! And he has no chance!" Papa was being really stubborn. Amu began to think that the situation was hopeless.

"Sir, may I speak?" Tadase spoke calmly and somewhat quietly.

"Hmph!" Papa nodded.

"Thank you Sir. Sir, I love your daughter, and I would do anything for her. What can I do to show you that I am completely dedicated to your daughter?" Tadase asked.

"Hmph! Nothing, except swear an oath on your life!"

Papa was definitely being more stubborn than usual. Tadase stood up and looked Papa right in the eye and spoke.

"Sir, I swear on my life, that While Amu is in my care, I will do anything and everything for her. I will keep her safe even if it means giving up my own safety. If I must, I will give my own life for her. I will never cheat on her, and I will become the best I can be so I can become more worthy of her."Tadase spoke firmly.

Papa was in utter shock, and could only gape at Tadase. Finally Papa spoke.

"Fine, you get a chance, but I will tell you right now that I am going to make it as difficult as possible for you!" Papa wailed and ran from the room crying.

-_End flashback_-

"Sheesh your Dad is really over protective. Didn't that happen ages ago?" Yaya muttered.

"It was not ages ago! That was only yesterday! Amu is still my little girl!" Papa exclaimed.

"Honey, Yaya's right it was years ago. That happened when Amu was 12. She's now 17 and in high school" Mama said gently.

"WHAT?! NO! NO! NO!" Papa bawled while Mama ushered him out the door.

"You girls have fun! Amu just be home before curfew ok?" Mama said.

"Hai Mama." Amu called as Mama shut the door.

"I thought they'd never leave." Amu groaned flopping onto the bed.

"Amu-chiiii. We have to go remember?" Yaya whined.

"You're already late as it is Amu-chan." Said Su.

"Hurry Amu-chan! Hurry Amu-chan!" Ran cheered.

"Ah! Your right!" Amu hurried and got ready and ran out the door, with Ran, Miki, Su, Dia and Yaya in tow.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're late." Rima said. Kusu Kusu laughed.

"Im so sorry. But I'm here now, so we can shop right?" said Amu.

"Yay! Shopping!" Yaya said.

In the mall, the girls passed a music shop. Amu stopped short. There in the window was a violin. _"I wonder where Ikuto is."_ She thought longingly.

"Yaya, where's Pepe?" Rima asked, interrupting Amu's thoughts. Yaya giggled and pulled Pepe's egg out of her bag.

"She's sleeping, every once in awhile she takes a day to just nap. So like a baby!" Yaya explained.

"Ooh. So that's where she was." Dia said. "I was wondering, but didn't want to ask."

"Look!" Yaya pointed at a shop ahead of them. "A sweet shop! Can we go? Can we?! Can we?!"

"Even though you're 16, you're somehow still able to pull off the cute baby act." Rima observed.

"Heeeey!" Yaya whined. "It's my personality isn't it?!"

Amu smiled. "Those sweets do look good, let's go everyone!"

"Yay! Sweets!" Said Yaya as they walked into the shop.

In the shop, Yaya's face was glued to the display counter, which held everything from cakes to candy.

"Ooooh! It all looks so yummy!" She said.

"Pink lollipops!" Said Ran.

"Mint chocolate!" Said Miki.

"Ooh! Vanilla cake!" Said Su.

"Caramel Apples!" Said Dia.

"Cupcakes!" Added Kusu Kusu.

"You girls can each get one thing ok?" Amu said.

"Ok!" The Charas replied.

In the end, the Charas each had what they wanted, while Rima ordered a small strawberry cake and tea, Amu had tea and a chocolate doughnut, and Yaya... Well, Yaya practically bought one of everything.

"If you eat all that you'll get fat" said Rima.

"It'll be worth it." Said Yaya, stuffing her face with food.

"You're such a pig." Rima said, sipping her tea daintily.

"Hey! You take that back! Today is a day to relax! And when I relax I eat!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"YES!"

"Stop it you two! You're making a scene!" Amu said.

Yaya and Rima looked around. A lot of people were staring at them. Yaya folded her arms and crossed her legs.

"Fine." She said pouting.

"I suppose I'll stop if you say so Amu-chan." Rima sipped her tea some more. Amu sighed. _"Some things never change."_ She thought.

Later, after everyone had left the sweet shop, Yaya found a jewelry shop she wanted to go to. Of course, after she ran in, everyone else had to follow. The shop was fairly girly (it was a jewelry shop after all), there was a bunch of cute pieces everywhere, candy necklaces, pink bracelets, and heart rings. In the back there was a classy section, filled with gold and silver colored jewelry. While Yaya was looking at the cute stuff, Amu and Rima headed for the back. After a little while, Amu looked over at Rima. She was fingering a bracelet that let you pick out your own charms to personalize it.

"Are you going to get it?" She asked Rima.

"I don't know. Maybe." Rima mumbled, looking at the floor.

"C'mon, you know you want it."

"Maybe."

"Tell you what, I'll buy one too, and we each get one charm that's the same, so then they can be friendship bracelets." Amu smiled. Rima's face lit up.

"Ok!" She said smiling.

Rima and Amu decided to both get a half of a heart so when together, it made a whole. Rima's bracelet was gold while Amu's was silver, Rima had also decided on her charms; a star, jester hat, a smiley face, and tiara. Amu had a hard trouble picking out her charms though. She already had the half of a heart, and a crown (for Tadase), a heart, spade, clover, diamond (her Charas), and strawberry (Herself). She should be finished. But something just didn't seem right. Amu kept looking at all the charms on the shelf, but she still didn't know what she was looking for. Then she spotted it. A silver violin. For some reason, Amu just had to have it.

_"What is going on with me!?"_ She thought. _"I'm dating Tadase! No more Ikuto! Besides he's been gone for years!" _But, no matter what she thought, she still left the store with the violin charm on the bracelet.

"No fair! I can't believe you two bought friendship bracelets without me!" Yaya whined.

"I just bought it because Rima wanted one!" Said Amu, crossing her arms, her obstinate character showing. Rima giggled. She knew Amu wanted one too.


	4. Chapter 4

After the shopping trip the girls left the mall. There in front was Tadase.

"Tadase-kun!" Said Amu, running to his car as he got out, giving him a hug.

"Hey Amu-chan. What do you think of the car?" He asked.

The car was a simple red car that could hold 3 in the back and two in the front.

"It's really cool!" said Amu.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Tadase.

"Yeah!" said Amu, waving goodbye to her friends.

During the drive, Tadase took her hand, still driving one handed.

Years ago, the gesture would've made her blush, but now it just made her smile.

"So where exactly are you taking me?" She asked.

"The park, remember silly?"

"I know, but where?" Amu smiled some more.

"That, Amu-chan is a complete surprise." Tadase smiled.

Soon enough they were at the park. Before Amu knew what was happening, Tadase had parked the car, gotten out, and opened the door for Amu. Amu smiled.

"Thanks." She said, as he helped her out of the car.

"No problem Amu-chan. Come on! Let's go!" Tadase pulled her toward the park.

"Don't we need the picnic basket?" She asked following him as he pulled her along.

"It's already there. C'mon!" Tadase was definitely very excited. Soon enough, they were at the gazebo, the picnic blanket set out on the floor, with the plates already set and food ready to eat. Amu gasped.

"How did you do this? It's all set! And... And..." Tadase smiled at her shock.

"I asked Nagi to set it up with Rhythm, Temari, and Kiseki. He was most willing to help." He explained. Amu hugged him.

"Thank you. This is perfect. Remember to remind me to thank everyone later."

The couple sat down to their meal, meanwhile, Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia had disappeared to find Kiseki.

"I brought sandwiches, tea, strawberries, cake and some pocky. Do you think it's enough?" Tadase asked.

"Tadase-kun, everything is utterly perfect. Thank you." Amu smiled.

"Good now let's eat."

Amu and Tadase ate their food. Soon, Tadase picked up a strawberry.

"Here Amu-chan, try this one." Amu reached for it.

"Ah, ah, ah. Open up."Amu blushed a little but complied. Tadase fed her the strawberry.

"How is it? He asked smiling.

"It's wonderful!" Amu's face lit up.

"Just like you are." Tadase smiled at her. Amu blushed and looked down. unsure what to say.

"I love you Amu." He said softly. Amu looked up at him. Years ago, she wouldn't know how to respond, or she wouldn't find the courage to say what she wanted to. But now, she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too Tadase."

The couple continued to eat, with Tadase feeding Amu every few bites. He mostly enjoyed feeding her pocky. He fed her half, while he ate the other half. And every time, Amu couldn't help but blush.

Tadase glanced at Amu, and noticed her new charm bracelet she was wearing. He took her hand.

"May I?" He asked.

Amu was surprised but nodded. Tadase examined each charm carefully. He knew that the heart, spade, clover, and diamond represented her Charas, and the strawberry was probably Amu. The crown was himself, though a little surprised, he did reason that they were dating after all. But what about half that heart? Amu noticed his confusion.

"That's for Rima. She has the other half on her own bracelet."

"Oh, that makes sense. They're friendship bracelets then."

"Yeah, we bought them today at the mall."

Suddenly Tadase saw the last charm. The violin. Tadase smiled.

"Onii-san loved his violin didn't he?" He looked at Amu. "You miss him too, I thought it was just me."

_"It's more like I can't get him out of my head"_ She thought. But she said"It's both of us." Taking his hand.

As Tadase took her home that night, she smiled. They had spent the rest of the day together, walking around the park, talking, laughing, and enjoying each other's company. It had been a perfect day. Tadase parked the car at Amu's house and helped her out of the car once again.

"Thank you." She said. They walked up to the porch together.

"I had a great time tonight. Thank you again for everything." Amu said.

"I had a great time too." Tadase kissed her forehead. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok." Amu breathed as she gave him a hug.

"I love you Amu-chan"

"I love you too."

"AMU-CHAN! YOU ARE SO GROUNDED! AS ARE YOU MISTER! SHOO! SHOO! STAY AWAY FROM AMU!" Papa yelled as he opened the door, grabbed Amu and pulled her inside. Tadase just smiled. This was a regular occurrence.

"Good night Hinamori Sir. Good night Amu." And with that, Tadase bowed and left.

**I know, I know, you guys are wondering "Where's Ikuto?! That's the whole reason I clicked on this story!" Don't worry, he's coming! Please have a little patience! Please R&R! Thank you!**

**-Princessa Mia **


	5. Chapter 5

Amu woke up to her cell phone ringing.

"Uhhhhh." She groaned. She grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" She said sleepily

"Good Morning Amu-chan" it was Tadase. Amu sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning."

"How are you this morning?"

"Still a little sleepy, but good. How are you?"

"Absolutely wonderful."

"Why's that?"

"Because I get to talk to you." He said. Amu smiled and rolled her eyes. Tadase liked to say sweet, but sort of cheesy things like that to her. But they still made her smile none the less.

"So what do you plan on doing today?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. Probably homework, take care of school business." Though they weren't guardians any more, Tadase was elected class president, so he still had his "princely" duties.

"What about you?" He asked.

"Homework." She sighed. She was still a huge procrastinator.

"Amu-chan, are you awake? Breakfast is ready!" Mama called.

"I have to go Tadase-kun, I will see you tomorrow at school."

"Ok, I love you Amu." and with that Tadase hung up.

Amu smiled and went down stairs. Her Charas followed her, as she sat down at the table. Ami noticed them, but as a nine year old now, she stayed quiet, just smiled, and slipped them some of her food. That doesn't mean she doesn't stop dressing them up from time to time, but she had matured a bit. It was amazing that Ami could still see them, but the thing was, she never stopped believing in them. If she stopped, and let her worries and things of her life cloud her and engulf her, she would have not been able to see them. But she never stopped believing, so she could still see them.

"Amu-chan, do you still have home work to do?" Mama asked.

"Hai Mama." Amu sighed.

"Then after breakfast you should go work on it."

"Amiiiii! Do you want to go to the park with Daddy?!" Papa asked in his usual excitement.

"No, I want to go with onee-san" Ami said simply. Though she had grown up a little, she still was a little spoiled, and wanted Amu over Papa more and more often lately.

"But Amu has homework Ami, she can't go with you." Mama explained. Ami thought for a moment.

"How about Amu takes her homework with her? She can do it while I play." Ami said.

"Noooo! Ami needs to go with Daddy!" Papa wailed.

"Ami-chan that's a great idea, won't you take her Amu-chan?" Mama asked. Amu sighed.

"Ok Mama."

And so that's how Amu ended up at the park with Ami, Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia. Amu did her homework on the bench while Ami played with her Charas. All of a sudden, Amu heard something. Music. It sounded familiar. Ami and the Charas heard it too.

"Is that a violin?" Ami asked.

**Ha ha ha! Cliffhanger! Dun dun dun! Ikuto's coming guys! What do you people think of a little Miru to add a little spice to things? Please let me know and R&R!**

**-Princessa Mia**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! So sorry for not updating sooner! I couldn't get a hold of an actual computer so I could update. Anyway, here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like it!**

"C'mon Ami." Amu took her hand and they ran to the other end of the park. The place where Amu would usually find Ikuto playing.

"Onee-san! Slow down!" Ami said. "What's going on?!"

"I think my old friend is here. I have to find out." She said still running. _"Friend doesn't seem the right words to use. Ikuto is more complicated than that." _She thought.

"Maybe Yoru's there" Miki sighed contentedly.

"We won't know that until we know if Ikuto's there." Amu said.

"Ikuto? Yoru? Will I just be left here in the dark?" Ami asked panting.

"Yoru is the Kitty Chara you liked to dress up desu. Ikuto is his owner desu." Su explained.

"Oh Kitty Chara! I remember him! Why haven't I seen him in awhile?"

"It's been more like years." Amu whispered.

"Ikuto disappeared awhile back, taking Yoru with him." Ran explained. "No one has seen them for years."

"Oh."

The girls continued to run in silence, the music getting louder and louder. Then, all of a sudden, the violinist came into view. And there he was. Ikuto. Yoru was at his feet sleeping. Amu stopped short. She felt like she couldn't move, her feet were glued to the ground.

"Ikuto." She whispered.

Ikuto's song ended and he immediately started another one, as if it was part of the old song. It was the song Amu had sung to so many years ago. Ami knew the song too and started singing softly, Amu joined in. When the song ended, Ikuto looked up, the usual smirk on his face.

"So I've found my little strawberry once again." He said.

"I'm not you're little strawberry!" Ami and Amu said in unison.

"Oh Amu, tsk tsk, I thought you had grown up, but you act like your little sister."

"I have too grown up!" she said. At that exclamation, Yoru woke up.

"Miki Nya!" He said, flying to her and tackling her in a hug.

"Kitty Chara!" Ami exclaimed, going to play with the Charas. Ikuto began to pack up his violin.

"Please keep playing." Amu said. "I haven't heard you play in ages. Don't stop now."

"But Amu-chan," Ikuto said as he got up and went over to Amu "if I didn't stop, then I wouldn't be able to do this." He said, holding Amu tight.

"Ikuto... You're squishing me..." Amu said, blushing. Ikuto held her away from him, staring into her face, as if he was drinking her in.

"Ikuto, stop looking at me like that." Amu said, blushing harder.

"So I can still make my strawberry blush." Ikuto said while a smirk graced his face. Amu let herself out of Ikuto's grip.

"As I said before, I'm not your strawberry." She said, looking away.

"Oh really? I think you are." Ikuto whispered as he pulled her close to him once again. Amu tried to think about how she was supposed to get out of his grip, but it was hopeless. "_Baka Neko, why can't you just let me go? You used to tease me, but this isn't teasing."_ she thought.

"I've missed you, that's why I won't let you go. Not now or ever." Said Ikuto answering her thoughts.

"Well, that doesn't give you permission to hold me Neko." She said, still blushing.

"I think it does." He whispered next to her ear.

All of a sudden, Amu remembered Tadase, and tried to push away from Ikuto.

"Ikuto, let me go. I have a boyfriend." Amu said. Ikuto loosened his grip.

"Kiddy King?" He asked.

"If you mean Tadase, then yes." Amu said worming her way out of Ikuto's arms.

"Now if you excuse me, I have homework to do." Amu said, walking to a nearby bench. Ikuto followed her surprisingly. Normally, Ikuto would have gone his separate way.

"What are you working on?" He asked. Looking over her shoulder.

"Calculus. The stupid stuff." Amu said, trying to figure out the problem.

"Oh that's easy. You just do this." He said taking her pencil and doing the problem.

"How... How did you do that?! I've been working on that problem for an hour!"

"You just have to know the concepts." Ikuto shrugged. "It's nothing really."

"Please help me with the rest! I don't understand any of this!" Amu pleaded. Ikuto smirked.

"Now what will you do for me if I help you?" He asked.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I think I would like a kiss. Per lesson." Ikuto smirked again. "And since I just showed you how to do that problem, I need my payment."

He brought Amu's face to his. Amu was blushing profusely. All of a sudden Ikuto stopped and laughed.

"That never gets old."

"You Baka Neko! Stop teasing me!"

"I can't help it, you're as gullible as ever." He said, still laughing. Amu crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Did you show up here just to do that?" She asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not. I'll see you tonight Amu. Meet me here at sunset ok? And wear something pretty." Ikuto smirked again.

"Yoru!" He called.

"Coming Nya! Bye Miki nya!" Yoru called following him.

"What just happened?" Amu asked.

"Me and you have dates tonight!" Miki squealed.

"Ooooh! Amu has a date! Amu has a date!" Ami sang.

**How is this going to work out?! Amu's dating Tadase! Find out soon! Hopefully I'll be able to update sooner this time! Please R&R! It means a lot!**

**-Princessa Mia**


	7. Chapter 7

_"I can't believe I'm doing this."_ Amu thought. _"At least Tadase was OK with it."_

Amu had called Tadase and told him she saw an old friend who wanted to go on a date with her, to catch up on things and such. She didn't say it was Ikuto though. She figured Tadase would have felt a little suspicious if she went on a date with Ikuto, or would probably want to come say hello too, and Amu knew that Ikuto probably wouldn't show up if he knew Tadase was there. Amu sighed. She didn't like not telling Tadase it was Ikuto, but it seemed the safest thing to do since she didn't know who else knew Ikuto was back. If it was anyone but Ikuto, she wouldn't even be coming. But she hadn't seen him in ages, if there was a slight chance that he would come, she would take it. At least Ami promised not to tell Papa about the date. Mama knew only what Tadase knew, and she was fine with the date.

"You're still my strawberry"

Amu turned around. There was Ikuto standing in his dark blue jeans and black button down.

"I am not! Besides I'm dating Tadase!"

"Of course you are, while you agreed to meet me here for a date." Ikuto smirked. Amu glared at him, not able to think of a retort for that.

"You look cute though." He added.

Amu blushed. She was wearing a pink skirt with black flats and a white long sleeve blouse. She also had on her charm bracelet, and her hair was in the usual almost all down with a little pulled back hairdo. Just then, Yoru saw Miki.

"Miki-nya!" Yoru said.

"Yoru!" Miki squealed, tackling him in a hug.

"Look nya! I brought chocolate nya!" Yoru held up a bag.

"Let me see!" Miki said. Yoru opened the bag. All of a sudden Miki grabbed a piece and fed it to Yoru. They both blushed. Amu smiled. Chara relationships were so cute.

"C'mon Amu, let's go and let them have some space." said Ikuto. Ikuto began to walk away, and Amu followed him.

"Where are you going?" Amu asked.

"Anywhere and nowhere." He replied.

Amu sighed. She should've known she wouldn't get a serious answer from him. They soon came to a greenhouse, and Ikuto went in, not waiting for Amu to follow. Inside all the flowers were in full bloom, it seemed like paradise to Amu.

"Wow." She breathed

"Beautiful isn't it?" He asked. Amu nodded. "Come here," Ikuto said, taking her hand. He put his hand on her waist and danced her around the room.

"Ikuto. There's no music." Amu protested.

"There doesn't need to be. Just follow my lead." He said softly.

After a little while he whispered.

"I missed you Amu. I wanted you to grow up, and you have. But I still see you as my little strawberry." For once, Amu didn't tell him she wasn't. But it made her think.

"Ikuto, who knows you're back?" She asked.

"You, Utau, and Tadase. That's it, and that's all who I want to know."

"_Tadase knows?! Then maybe he put two and two together and knows I'm with Ikuto!" _The thought made Amu nervous. Ikuto seemed to read her thoughts, they were written all over her face.

"Don't worry about Kiddy King, he knows you're with me, and he's fine with it."

"I wasn't worrying!" Amu retorted, her stubbornness coming back.

"Your eyes say differently" Ikuto said. Amu again, could not think of a retort.

Frankly, Amu was surprised that Tadase was ok with her going on this date with Ikuto. They used to be enemies and fight over her before Easter was destroyed. But over time, they were able to rekindle their childhood relationship. Ikuto had soon disappeared after that, and Amu had started dating Tadase. She was grateful Tadase trusted them so completely, and then felt sick to her stomach when she realized she hadn't trusted him by not telling him.

"Amu, what's this?" Ikuto asked bringing her back to reality. He was fingering her charm bracelet.

"My friendship bracelet. Rima has one too." Amu explained. "I picked out the charms myself."

Ikuto studied it some more, looking at each charm carefully like Tadase had done. He was a little surprised at the strawberry. He was the one that first gave her the nickname. Ikuto smirked.

"Even though you say you aren't my strawberry, you still think of yourself as one." Just then, he saw the violin.

"So you missed me too, I thought so." He said thoughtfully. Amu blushed.

"Maybe I have."

_"Or maybe so much you were invading my thoughts and dreams"_ she thought.

Ikuto smiled again. He loved to be right, especially when it came to Amu.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! So sorry for not being able to update lately There's been a bunch of homework and midterm stuff going on. I will try to update soon! Please R&R!**

The two of them spent the rest of the date hanging out, talking, and of course, more dancing. It was the most peaceful and wonderful moment of Amu's life. Neither of them wanted the date to end. Amu felt a little guilty for thinking that, since she was dating Tadase. That night, Ikuto walked her partly home.

"Ikuto, are you going to leave again?" Amu asked timidly.

"Who can say, if you meant leave you and go somewhere else, yes. But if you meant disappear off the face of the earth..." Ikuto stopped and looked her straight in the eye. "Then your answer is never. I'm never going to leave you again Amu." Ikuto's tone was completely serious.

Amu blushed some more, and wondered what Tadase would think of that statement. Ikuto kissed her forehead, then turned around and walked away, leaving Amu frozen in place. A small smile crept on her lips.

"Goodnight Ikuto."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, as Amu was getting ready for bed, Miki flew in through the balcony door, with that smile that told you she was in love.

"Miki where have you been? I was beginning to think I would have to go find you." Amu said.

"Oooh I'm fine." Miki sighed.

"Miki is in love desu!" Su said smiling to herself.

"Miki-chan! What happened?! What happened?! "Asked Ran.

"Yes, please tell us." Dia chimed in.

"Well..." Miki said, trying to draw out the moment.

"Miki!" All the Charas exclaimed.

"Ok fine. Yoru took me around the park. We played in the grass, trees, and I even splashed him with water from the fountain." Miki giggled. "He got mad and chased me around the park until he caught me. Then, I saw the most amazing view of all the city lights in the distance so I just HAD to paint it. Yoru just sat next to me and watched. Then we just played some more and went home." Miki ended.

Miki had left out that after Yoru tackled her, he rubbed his face on hers while he purred. And she conveniently left out that Yoru kept trying to play with Miki while she painted, but he was finally satisfied when he was allowed to color with Miki's spare drawing book.

"Well it sounds like you had an amazing night. I'm glad." Amu smiled. "Now I think it's time for bed." She yawned.

"Wait! You didn't tell us about your date Amu-chan!" Ran said.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." Amu said, turning off the light.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Amu awoke to her alarm going off. 7:10am

"Ah! I'm late!" She exclaimed.

She hurriedly got dressed then ran out the door to go to school. She just made it, and sat down at her desk while breathing heavily.

"Amu-chan, are you alright?" Tadase asked, looking concerned.

"Yes. I just ran to school this morning." She explained as she slouched in her seat.

"That explains it." He said smiling.

Tadase looked like he wanted to say something more, but the bell rang and school began. Rima gave Amu a questioning glance. Amu just shrugged. _"Did he want to say something about Ikuto?"_ She asked herself. She sighed again. Only time would tell.

**What do you guys think? I was thinking about adding a little NagixRima. What do you think? I want your opinion! Please R&R!**

**-Princessa Mia**


	9. Chapter 9

After school, Tadase walked Amu home with Rima, Nagi, and Yaya. Rima and Nagi had started to go out a year ago, though Rima and Yaya still found time to tease Tadase and Amu much to Amu's dismay. Today, Rima looked out of it, and not herself. Nagi noticed this and asked.

"How was your day Rima-chan?" Nagi asked.

"Fine."

"Are you sure about that? You seem distracted."

"I'm fine Nagi."

Just then Kusu Kusu whispered something to Nagi. Nagi smiled and nodded.

"Rima-chan, do you want to come with me to my dance practice this afternoon?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, I have things to do." Rima said, looking away. Nagi smiled. He knew she wanted to come.

"Come on Rima! I know you want to go!" Yaya whined.

"Besides," Amu whispered "didn't you want to have some alone time with Nagi?" Amu grinned slyly. Rima blushed and grabbed Nagi's hand.

"C'mon Nagi, let's go." And with that, Rima ran away, pulling Nagi along with her.

"I wonder what Rima will think of the dance practice." Yaya said thoughtfully.

"I more want to know if Rima will tell us." said Amu.

Yaya grinned slyly "Even if she doesn't want to, we'll make her tell us."

Amu suddenly imagined Yaya chasing Rima pestering Rima to tell her. Amu became suddenly worried for Rima.

"Does Nagi ever tell you anything?" Yaya asked Tadase.

"Um. Well. He says some things." Tadase answered, caught off guard.

"Like what?" Yaya asked.

"Oh, probably the same things Rima tell you." Tadase brushed her off.

"Tadase! I want details!" Yaya whined.

Tadase sighed. "Yaya, he doesn't tell me much at all. You probably know more than me."

"Hmmmm. I'm not so sure."

"Hey Yaya isn't this your street?" Amu jumped in.

"Oh! It is." Yaya said."Well bye-bye!" Yaya said cheerfully then went her separate way.

Tadase sighed, relieved not needing to say any details. He and Nagi were close guy friends and he didn't really want to gossip about him to Yaya. Amu was pretty relieved as well.

"So how was your date Amu-chan?" Tadase asked, taking her hand. Amu blushed, suddenly nervous.

"It was nice." She said, and then hurriedly added "I'm sorry I didn't tell you it was with Ikuto."

Tadase smiled. "It's alright. I probably would have done the same thing if I was you."

"I just didn't know if you knew he was in town or if he wanted you to know." Amu explained. "If I knew that you knew Ikuto was around I would have told you. I'm so sorry." She hung her head, ashamed.

Tadase stopped her and pulled her into a hug.

"I know you are. And I completely understand Amu. Next time just tell me ok? As I said, I would have done the same thing." Tadase kissed her forehead.

"I love you Amu-chan." He said.

Amu smiled. "I love you too." But for some reason, the words did not seem as sweet as they usually did.

XXXXXXXXXX

That night as Amu just before she went to bed she decided to go out on the balcony with Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia. She sighed. The view was gorgeous, and the city lights made it seem magical. Miki brought out her drawing pad and began to sketch the view. Ran, Su, and Dia sat on the ledge and just gazed. All was quiet, peaceful even. Everyone was thinking their separate thoughts, in their separate worlds. All of a sudden she felt someone's arms around her from behind and held her close. Amu jumped and let out a small gasp.

"Ikuto?" She whispered.

"Yes Amu-chan, what is it?" He whispered to her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm holding you, what did you think I was doing?"

Amu didn't respond. She looked over and saw that Yoru was hugging Miki and purring. Yoru then licked Miki's face. Miki smiled. Ran, Su, and Dia quietly left and went back inside to Amu's room to watch behind the door.

"Ikuto please let me go." Amu said.

"Now why would I do that my little strawberry?" Ikuto whispered. "You're right where I want you."

Amu blushed and tried to worm her way out of his grip.

"Ikuto, I'm dating Tadase. Let me go." She said, a little more firmly.

"Fine, fine." Ikuto said, loosening his grip.

Amu moved away from him and turned to look at him. He was wearing black jeans and a black button down shirt. She suddenly felt self-conscious in her big t-shirt and sweatpants.

Ikuto looked out at the view.

"How long have you been dating him?"

"Almost 5 years now." Amu said blushing.

"Do you love him?" Ikuto's eyes never left the city lights.

"Of course I do!" Amu retorted, feeling annoyed. _"I do, don't I?" _She thought. Amu thought she did, but now that Ikuto asked, she wasn't so sure. Ikuto smirked.

"Are you sure about that? You don't look sure."

"Of course I am!" Amu's stubbornness was showing. "Maybe not, but I'm not going to tell you that." She thought to herself. Ikuto smirked again.

"Goodnight my strawberry." Ikuto said, kissing her forehead. The kiss traveled all the way down to her toes and she blushed.

"Yoru. Time to go." And with that, Ikuto jumped off the balcony, with Yoru following behind him, after waving goodbye to Miki. Amu still didn't move. _"I love Tadase. Don't I?"_ She thought.

**Please review! It means a ton! Hope you all liked the chapter, and more is on its way :)**

**-Princessa Mia**


	10. Chapter 10Rima and Nagi Side Chapter

**Welcome to my NagixRima chapter! This is just a little side chapter I wanted to do. There's a lot of fluff, but I like it. I had a ton of fun doing it and I hope you all like it! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**-Princessa Mia :)**

The next day during lunch, Amu asked.

"How was your date with Nagi?"

Rima smiled. "It was good." Kusu Kusu laughed.

"Did you do anything interesting? What happened?" Amu asked. "Tell me everything!"

"Promise not to tell everyone? I don't like my business going around school."

"I promise."

XXXXXXX

Rima's POV

"Rima-chan! Wait up!" Called Nagi.

That was surprising. Usually I had to ask him to slow down I'm not the fastest person. We turned a corner and I stopped. I bent over to catch my breath.

"Rima-chan, where are you going?"

"I don't know, away from them." I looked at the ground, still breathing hard. Nagi smiled, he always does when I do something crazy like this. He then took my hand.

"C'mon then. Let's go somewhere."

Nagi then led me to his house. It was so big! I had been there many times before, and each time it took my breath away. Nagi led me through the front doors to his house.

"Mama, I'm home!" He called.

"I brought Rima with me!"

"Oh hello Rima, welcome." His mother came in and smiled. I smiled shyly.

"Thank you for having me." I told her.

"It's no problem. I have to do some work, but there are snacks in the kitchen." She told us, and then left.

Nagi led me to the kitchen and handed me the phone. It was the usual routine for me to call my parents. I had a phone, but since I was in Nagi's house, it was better to use his. After letting them know I was with Nagi, and warning me not to do anything irresponsible, I hung up the phone to look at him while he took out ingredients for whatever he was cooking. I remembered his long hair that he had. It was a little shorter now, past his shoulders, but his eyes were still as charming as ever. He had gotten taller, and when I kissed him, I had to stand on my tiptoes. I didn't mind though, sometimes Nagi would even pick me up, which always made me blush, and him smile. Nagi caught me staring at him.

"What are you looking at Rima-chan?"

I went into my neutral mode.

"I want to know what you're making." I stated. Nagi smiled.

"I'm making herbal lemon tea and sugar cookies. Here taste this." He fed me a spoon of the cookie dough. It was brilliant, as always. Nagi always knew what to do to make things taste perfect.

"It's alright." I told him.

Nagi smiled some more, he knew that I loved it. It was so amazing that he knew me well enough to know when I loved something, but didn't show it.

After he put the cookies in the oven and started the tea, he led me over to the sofa in the next room over. Well, to be more precise, he picked me up bridal style and placed me on the sofa next to him. And of course, I blushed, which amused Nagi as always.

"How have you been?" He asked softly.

"Fine." I looked away.

The truth was I wasn't. But I didn't even know why. My grades were good, my parents haven't been fighting, so what could be wrong? The only thing that's been going on was that Nagi has been busy with dance lately.

"C'mon, something's up."

Oh. That's it. I mentally slapped myself. I hadn't had a lot of time with Nagi lately so that was why I was off. Come to think of it, every night, we would text or call each other before bed, but lately we hadn't been able to do that. I missed him.

"Rima-koi, are you ok?" Nagi asked, playing with my hair. The koi startled me. He rarely called me koi (aka love).

"Yes. I've just missed you."

Nagi smiled. "But you see me every day."

Yes, but not for long. We're in different classes.

"You know what I mean."

Nagi nodded and put his arm around me.

"Do you want to watch some TV? I asked grandmother to bring the cookies and tea when they were ready." I snuggled into him.

"Ok." I smiled.

We ended up watching gags; there was even "bala-balance" which is my all time favorite. Kusu Kusu character changed with me and I did some if the gags with the TV, much to Nagi's delight. We kept giggling and laughing while eating the snacks grandmother brought us. Nagi fed me a few of the cookies, and every once in awhile stealing a kiss. I soon became tired, and I must have fallen asleep, curled up next to Nagi, because soon enough, he was shaking me awake.

"Rima-chan, wake up. Rima-chan." He whispered. I felt his lips

on my forehead.

"Rima-chan."

He kissed my cheek, then the other.

"Rima-chan." I opened my eyes.

"Yes?"

"It's time for my dance practice, do you want to come? If you don't want to you can stay here and nap."

I sat up.

"I'm coming; I'm already up aren't I?" Truthfully I was pretty excited. I loved to watch him dance.

Nagi helped me up and brought me to his dance room. I sat on the floor while watching Nagi. He began to warm up when his mother/instructor came through the door. She sat beside me while she told him various dance moves and routines she wanted him to do. The music started and I was swept away. Just watching him. He was graceful, poised, and just beautiful. I saw the stories his dances told, the woe, happiness, jealousy, sorrow, and excitement. Before I knew it, his practice was over. I looked at the clock. I couldn't believe that two hours had passed.

"Rima-chan, it's getting late, may I walk you home?" Nagi asked me. I nodded. As we set out, Nagi took my hand. It was so peaceful. We walked in complete silence, not the awkward kind, but enjoying each other's company. Before I knew it, we had reached my house. I really didn't want Nagi to go. I sighed.

"I love you Rima-chan." Nagi kissed my forehead. "Goodnight."

I stood on my tiptoes to kiss him.

"I love you too." I whispered.

Nagi kissed me one more time, then left. I watched him go, and then I went inside. I smiled to myself. It had been the perfect day

**So how was it? Please review and tell me!**

**-Princessa Mia**


	11. Chapter 11

On Friday, Amu was so excited to be out of school. "Thank goodness it's the weekend." She thought. Today, she was walking home alone. Rima and Nagi were on another date, Yaya had gone shopping with her mother right after school, and Tadase had work to do as class president. "Tadase..." She sighed. Ever since Ikuto asked her if she loved Tadase, she had begun to question if she did. She glanced down at her charm bracelet. The crown seemed a little less shiny as normal.

"Amu-chan, what's wrong desu?" Su asked.

"Are you ok?" Ran asked.

"I'm fine." Amu said.

"Amu, we all know something's up so you better start talking." Miki said. Amu sighed. She told them everything. The date with Ikuto, the ones with Tadase, just everything. Some things they already knew, and other things they didn't know. She told them how she wasn't sure about Tadase anymore and just didn't know what to do.

"Don't worry Amu-chan! Things will get better!" Said Ran.

"I know you'll find the answer desu." Said Su giving Amu a small Chara hug.

"I think you love Ikuto." Miki whispered. "You just don't know it yet."

"EH?! I DO NOT!" Amu exclaimed. The Charas just giggled.

"You will know when the time comes, who you really love. Whether it is Tadase or Ikuto." Said Dia, as if that settled things.

"Ah!" Exclaimed Amu. Suddenly, Amu tripped and fell on the sidewalk.

"Ow." She groaned.

"Amu-chan! Are you ok?!" Asked Ran.

"Does anything hurt Amu-chan desu?"

"No. I'm fine." She said. Before she could stand, she felt someone warm pick her up bridal style and begin to carry her. _"Why does he always come at the most random moments?"_ She thought.

"Ikuto, put me down, I can walk." Amu said.

"But, Amu, you could fall again and ruin your pretty face." Ikuto smirked.

"You Baka Neko! Put Amu down desu!" Su said furiously, pounding her tiny fists on Ikuto's shoulder. "If you don't, I won't make you chocolate!"

"Nyah! Ikuto, maybe you should put her down. Su makes the best chocolate Nyah!" Yoru said worriedly. Su's chocolate was Yoru's favorite food. Ikuto smirked.

"I suppose I could put her down." He said slyly. "If she kissed me." Amu blushed.

"Ikuto. Just put me down. Please." She said quietly.

"In a minute." He whispered, leaning in close. He was almost about to kiss her.

_"And here's his cue to break away and laugh at me."_ Amu thought.

But he never did.

He kissed her tenderly. The kiss was simple, innocent even. Amu couldn't breathe, she could barely move. But she didn't want it to end. Soon Ikuto pulled away and looked at her. Amu blushed, which made Ikuto smirk.

"You're still my strawberry." He said. They came up to her house and Ikuto set her down.

"I'll see you later Amu." He kissed her forehead and left. Amu's feet were glued to the ground.

_"Did that really just happen?"_ She asked herself. She thought about the kiss again, and blushed some more.

For the rest of the day Amu moved around in a daze. She did her homework, not caring about doing it right, watched TV without paying attention, and barely ate any dinner.

"Amu-chan, are you alright? You've been acting strange today." Mama asked, concerned.

"Did something happen at school?"

"No, I guess I'm just tired." Amu replied.

"Then I suggest you go take a bath and go straight to bed." Said Mama.

"Hai."

Amu cleared her plate and trudged upstairs. She started the bath water and added her favorite bubble bath. A few minutes later she slipped into the tub.

_"Ikuto. Tadase. Ikuto. Tadase. I'm dating Tadase, but Ikuto kissed me! What am I going to do? Should I avoid Ikuto? No, that would never work. What would Tadase think?! Baka Neko, showing up out of nowhere and complicating my life."_ Amu thought. She sighed. The kiss was something she never experienced before. She and Tadase had kissed multiple times in the years they were dating, but she had never felt so. So. So. Whatever you called what she was feeling like. Nervous? Happy? No. What was she feeling? Discombobulated? Maybe. She couldn't even think straight for crying out loud! Her first kiss with Tadase at least let her think properly. Amu sighed again. There was way too much going on. For now, Amu decided to just soak away her troubles and deal with her stress in the morning.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day, Amu was feeling sick. When she came downstairs for breakfast, her mother noticed something was up.

"Amu-chan, are you feeling ok this morning?"

"Hai." Amu murmured. She began to make herself some cereal and used orange juice instead of milk.

"Amu-chan, you are definitely not feeling well." Mama put her hand on Amu's forehead.

"Amu! You're burning up! Go back to bed and I will bring you some breakfast and medicine."

"Hai." Amu went back upstairs and flopped back into bed.

"What is going on with me? I was feeling fine yesterday. At least until Ikuto came along." Amu thought. Ikuto. What was she going to do? And what about Tadase? She can't go around making any rash decisions. Should she tell Tadase? That would probably make him angry with Ikuto and not trust Amu. And it would break his heart. Amu didn't want to hurt Tadase, he was her friend after all. Friend. Was that actually all he was? Amu wasn't sure.

"Amu-chan, here's some breakfast." Mama said, coming into her room. "There's some fever medicine as well. Take two spoonfuls every 2 hours ok? I have to run some errands, will you be alright staying here alone? Papa and Ami have gone to the amusement park and won't be back until dinner. You just rest alright?" Said Mama.

"Hai Mama, I will be fine. Thank you for breakfast." Said Amu.

"You're welcome. Now get some rest. I will be back later." Mama said closing the door.

Amu took the tray of food and began to eat. There was toast, eggs, and even bacon. After she finished, she took the medicine and fell asleep.

xxxxxx

When Amu woke up, a pair of dark blue eyes was staring down at her. Ikuto. Amu gasped and pulled her covers over her head hoping that she was imagining it.

"Ikuto I better not see you when I come out." She said groaning. She slowly lifted her covers.

And he wasn't there.

"Was I really just imagining it? Amu asked herself, confused. Suddenly, she heard the oven turn on and soon smelled something good. "Mama's home early." She thought. She heard her footsteps come upstairs and then knock on her door.

"Come in." Amu called.

The door opened and in walked Ikuto carrying a tray of soup, a slice of bread, and some water.

"Ikuto?! What are you doing here?!" Amu exclaimed.

"Why Amu, I thought it was obvious. I'm bringing you lunch since my little strawberry is sick." Ikuto smirked. He brought the tray over and sat on her bed. He began to spoon the soup and tried to feed it to her.

"Ikuto! I can feed myself!"

"Ah. Ah. Ah. You are sick, so I get to feed you." Ikuto said matter-of-factly.

Amu glared at him, but complied.

"I don't understand you." She said between bites.

"Why's that?"

"You know I'm dating Tadase, but you still flirt with me more than ever. Don't you guys have some code against that?"

"Maybe." Ikuto sighed. "But I don't think he's right for you, so this is my way of saying so."

"Is this his way of saying "it should be me not him?" Or is he acting like an older brother? Has this all been an act?" She wondered.

"Well, it's not working, because Tadase knows about none of this." Said Amu.

"Which proves my point that he's not paying enough attention to notice." Said Ikuto. "Here, eat this." Ikuto held up another spoon of soup. Amu complied.

"Tadase is busy with school and class president. We still talk everyday at lunch and just a week ago he took me on a very nice date." Said Amu, trying to stick up for him.

"Is that so? Yet he knows I'm back and was perfectly fine with you going on a date with me, who was his rival."

"Was? Not anymore? Then it really is all an act." Amu thought. Now she was hurt. She thought that kiss meant something, people usually don't go around kissing for the heck of it. Well, unless you're some wacko. Ikuto was different, but he wasn't some crazy person. That baka neko. Toying with an innocent girl's feelings. He knew that Amu always took things seriously, that's how he was able to tease her so much. Who would do something that low? Him obviously. But... Yoru loved Miki. And they were Amu and Ikuto's would-be selves. Did that mean... Ikuto and Amu love each other without knowing it? Maybe it never was an act. Amu remembered Miki telling her that she loved Ikuto. Could that really be true? She was now more confused than ever. Did Ikuto love her? And did she actually love him? Maybe her mind was playing tricks.

"Amu, what are you thinking about?" Ikuto asked.

"Just how you are always so confusing and always complicating my life." She said, not wanting to say more. Ikuto already knew by the look in her eyes. It was amazing that he could still do that after all the years they had been separated.

"Then let me clear things up." He said quietly, leaning in close.

He brought his lips to hers and kissed her. The kiss was again tender, but simple, as if Amu would break if he did anything more than that. After a few seconds he broke away. Amu couldn't speak. Her golden eyes were wide and her mouth was parted slightly. Ikuto smiled. A real smile. He poured the medicine for Amu and fed it to her, while she was still frozen. Soon she came slightly out of her daze.

"Lay down." Ikuto whispered in her ear. She did. Ikuto tucked her in and kissed her forehead, Amu almost asleep.

"Goodnight Amu-koi." he whispered. Then he silently went to her balcony and jumped off, leaving Amu to rest.

**Awwwww. I thought this was cute. Of course, it makes things a little harder for Amu ("Yeah thanks"- Amu) but it's still sweet. I wonder how Amu is going to tell Tadase... Hmmmm. I will have to think about that. Anyway, please review! It means so so much and really makes my day. ^_^**

**-Princessa Mia**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the slow update :( Anyway, Thank you all so much for the reviews! They mean A LOT. :) Hope you like it!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Onee-saaaan it's dinner time!" Ami called.

Amu woke up.

"Coming." Amu called sleepily.

Amu put on her slippers and went downstairs, feeling much better, and her fever was almost gone.

"Hello Amu-chan, feeling better?" Mama asked. Amu smiled.

"Yes thank you."

"Ami and me and so much fun! Didn't we Ami-chan!?" Papa exclaimed.

"Yes, we went on the roller coaster 10 times!" Ami said excitedly.

"Yay! It was so fun!" Said Papa. Mama smiled.

"I'm glad you two had fun." She told them.

"Onee-san, were you ok staying here alone?" Ami asked. Amu had urged her Charas to go with Ami to the amusement park. They would probably not have the chance to go again for awhile.

"Yes, it was actually very restful." Amu said, remembering Ikuto and how he had helped her. And kissed her. Amu smiled to herself. He really loved her. Ikuto really did.

After dinner, Amu decided to go back to bed, to be sure that she would be well tomorrow.

_"Ikuto loves me. I feel like the happiest girl in the world"_ Amu thought, smiling to herself as she slipped into bed. _"Now how to tell Tadase."_ The thought made Amu's stomach churn. How was he going to react? His rival, practically his brother, had taken Amu from him. Well, they had been going out for years anyway, it was bound to happen she supposed. If they had been in college it would have been a different story. But they were in high school, when people usually began to go their separate ways. Amu sighed. But how was she going to do it?

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Tadase drove her to school.

"How was your weekend?" Amu asked.

"It was very productive; the student council is planning a dance. The theme is going to be "Once upon a time" What do you think Amu-chan?" Tadase asked.

"It's sort of cliché." Said Amu, but quickly added "but aren't all school themes cliché?"

_"I actually like cliché themes, they're so cute!"_ Amu thought. Tadase smiled.

"Yes I guess your right, they usually are."

There was silence after that. The kind of silence a person felt the need to fill, but didn't know how.

Finally Tadase spoke.

"How was your weekend Amu-chan?"

"It was alright. I had a bit of a fever, but now I'm fully recovered." She said.

"I'm glad, especially since you're now well enough for school. I'd miss you if you weren't around."

Amu smiled, a sort of strained one that a person did when they felt the need to smile.

The car was silent once again. _"C'mon Amu. Say something."_ She thought. Amu took a deep breath.

"Tadase, I have something to tell you." Amu said, at the same time Tadase asked.

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

Amu took a deep breath again.

"Thanks for the offer Tadase, but no. I actually think we should break up." There. She said it. Before Tadase could say anything, she continued.

"I mean, we've been dating since we were 12, and we haven't dated anyone else. I think we both need to expand out horizons, and see other people." It was a decent excuse, not the best, but definitely not the worst, and what she said was totally true. Tadase looked at her with hurt eyes.

"Friends?" Amu asked. Tadase nodded, though hurt, Amu knew he understood, maybe even agreed.

"Friends." Tadase said.

They pulled up into the school, and Tadase parked the car and opened Amu's door before Amu could get out on her own. Tadase pulled Amu into a hug.

"Always friends. Tell onii-san hi for me ok?" He whispered.

Amu froze.

"You knew? She whispered.

"I figured it once he wanted to date you. But for once, I didn't care. I hated myself for it, but I didn't care that he would date MY girlfriend. And, I realized that we had grown apart in a way. I decided to let you figure yourself out, knowing what you would do in the end." Tadase smiled still holding her. "Good luck Amu."

And with that he turned around and left to go to school leaving Amu standing alone by the car, still in shock trying to process things, as always. She smiled to herself. Tadase didn't hate her, they were still friends, and now she didn't have to feel guilty when Ikuto was around. It was still a bit awkward, and out of her comfort zone, not having Tadase by her side all the time at school, but things were definitely less stressful. Yes, today was going to be a good day.

**So how was it? Hopefully you all like it. I know, it's a weird breakup scene, but I like it :) **

**Please Review!**

**-Princessa Mia**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone! I hope you like this chapter! :) Tell me what you think OK?**

After school, Amu left with her head up, and feeling better than she had in ages. She and Tadase were friends; she earned a B+ on her calculus test, and had not totally messed up in her cooking class. On her way home, she met up with Ikuto.

"Yo." Said Ikuto.

"Miki-nya!" Yoru tackled Miki in the usual flying hug.

"Ikuto!" Amu said, startled. She would never be used to Ikuto popping out of nowhere. Ikuto smirked.

"Did my strawberry miss me?" He asked. Amu blushed.

"Of course not!" Said Amu, her stubbornness showing.

"Sure you didn't." Ikuto looked away, not believing her for a second and Amu knew it. She glared at him. Ikuto smirked again, and then took her hand. He noticed that she was wearing the charm bracelet she had bought just a few weeks ago. He liked how she had put the strawberry next to the violin.

"Ikuto what are you doing?" Amu asked.

"I'm holding your hand Amu-koi, isn't that what couples do?" Ikuto asked, as innocently as he could. Amu blushed.

"I didn't k-know we were a c-couple." Amu stammered.

"My poor nervous strawberry. Of course we're a couple" Ikuto said in that teasing/serious tone he likes to use with her, but soon became serious.

"Unless you don't want to be" he said staring deeply into her eyes. Amu blushed some more and looked at her feet.

"I'd like that" she murmured.

"What was that Amu-chan?"

"Yes I would like us to be a couple." Amu said looking up at him. Ikuto smiled. A true smile.

"Good. That's what I want too." Ikuto murmured as he kissed her forehead.

"Do you want to go to dinner tonight?" He asked. Amu smiled.

"Sure, but not tonight. I think you should meet my parents, but Papa won't allow you to date me, especially since I've just broken up with Tadase. How about Saturday?" Amu asked.

"That sounds good. I'll see you then." Ikuto said. He gave her a quick kiss on her lips and left, with Yoru by his side.

"Bye Miki!" Yoru called. "Will you bring me snacks nya?"

"Ok I will!" Miki called back.

"Yay! Thank you Miki-nya!" Yoru called. In the distance they heard him say to Ikuto

"Yay! I get snacks! I'll share with you Ikuto-nya! Maybe she'll even bring Su's chocolate!" Yoru was definitely excited, as was Miki. But Amu had something on her mind. How was she going to have her dad give them permission to date?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At home she told her father that she had broken up with Tadase.

"WHAT?! THAT BAD BOY IS GONE?! OH WONDERFUL! HOORAY AMU IS ALL MINE AGAIN! THAT BOY WON'T BOTHER YOU ANY MORE!" Papa was very excited, crying tears of joy. Amu smiled. She was glad her dad was happy, but she wished he wouldn't be so over-protective. She knew that it was going to be hard to have him let her and Ikuto date. It would even be hard to have Mama let them date. She was going to have to come up with a plan.

For all that week, Amu did everything her parents asked, and more. She started studying more than ever to have her grades go up, and reminded them every once in awhile that she was going to graduate soon. She was hoping that by doing this, they would see that she's grown up and Ikuto wasn't too old for her. (He was in college while she was a senior) she was also hoping that her dad would be in a good mood when she brought him over. She only hoped that it would be enough.

Friday morning Amu woke up early and made breakfast for everyone. Thankfully they could all be together as a family before Amu and Ami went to school and Mama and Papa went to work. During breakfast Amu spoke.

"I have an announcement to make." Her family looked up.

"I have a good friend who I've known for awhile now, and he has asked me to be his girlfriend."

"WHAT?! NO NO NO!" Papa wailed.

Amu continued. "I told him yes, and I would like to invite him over tomorrow so he can meet you all. Would that be all right Mama?" Amu asked. She was very businesslike about all this.

Mama thought for a moment.

"Yes that should be fine Amu-chan." Mama said, and then she asked

"What's his name?"

Uh oh. The dreaded question. Mama had met Ikuto once when Ikuto was staying secretly at Amu's house. He had nowhere to go at the time, and needed someplace safe to be, Amu's house had been the best bet. Mama had found him; and she, Ikuto and Amu had a talk. Mama said Ikuto had to leave, and though she offered to pay for a hotel, Ikuto declined and just left.

Amu took a deep breath.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto." She said. Mama's eyes showed recognition and she didn't say anything for a little while but she finally spoke.

"Will he treat you right Amu-chan?" She asked.

"Yes." She said firmly. Ikuto did tease her often, but he would never do anything disrespectful or something she truly did not want him to do. She knew that Ikuto would be good to her, love her, and do everything he should do to be a good boyfriend.

Mama had one last question,

"Do you love him Amu-chan? Really love him?"

"No Amuuuuu!" Papa wailed beginning to cry.

They both ignored him. Amu looked her straight in the eye.

"Yes."

"Why?"

This wasn't a "Why?! This is the biggest mistake of your life" type of question, but just an ordinary question of "Why?"

"Because..." Amu looked away. "He's always been kind to me, and he's never judged me for being who I am. Whenever I have a problem, he always helps me. Sometimes it seems that he knows me better than I know myself. We've been through so much. Good and bad, and we stuck together through out that entire time."

The more she talked, the more she blushed, but she had to continue. "He sees through my emotional wall and just KNOWS what I'm feeling. He's able to break down that wall so easily to see who I truly am. I love him, even though he teases me, and laughs at me, and makes me blush like crazy. I just love him for who he is."

Amu felt tears come to her eyes. Some of the things she said she didn't even realize until she actually said them. Mama smiled at her.

"We'd love to meet him. Wouldn't we honey?" She looked over at Papa who was sitting in a corner crying silently, finally realizing that he couldn't hold on to his daughter forever. Amu smiled and thanked them both. Yes, everything was finally falling into place.

**Please R&R! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and/or followed this story, it means so much to me! Arigato gozaimasu!**

**-Princessa Mia**


End file.
